Plot Twists for the Better
by ObeyMyMidrift
Summary: your normal boy meets girl story, but with a Grimm twist we have it all romance, over protective brother, humor, violence and of course the many creatures of Grimm
1. Chapter 1

A/N I finally have a program to type with yay! So here's my first attempt at a Grimm FanFiction. An updates will depend on school and how much in in the hospital but I'm on vacation right now so yeah time to write. Oh yes I own nothing

Chapter 1

THE SISTER?

I woke up this morning with a bad feeling in my gut, the kind I only get when my family is in danger, I quickly put my crimson red hair in a bun with long strands falling out and grab my phone to call my aunt Marie. After dialing the number I waited and in went straight to voice mail. "Damn It," I knew she was going to visit Nick but she would always answer her phone for me. I decided that I either needed to take a road trip to Portland, Oregon to find out what happened to her or I could call my brother ,which I didn't really want to do, but if I can find out where Aunt Marie is that would be better. So calling Nick it is. I took a deep breath as I dialed his number.

"Detective Burkhardt."

"Hi Nick, its Misha,"

"…..Hi, How are you?"

"Fine, but Aunt Marie isn't picking up her phone and I know she came to visit you,"

"You don't know!"

"What did something happen to her?"

"Yeah, she was put in a coma about an hour ago,"

"By who,"

"I don't know, a guy with a scythe came after her,"

"…..reapers…." I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, you know I miss you Nick."

"I miss you too,"

"Do you mind if I come out there to be with her,"

"Not at all you can stay in the guest room in the house. Also I have a strange question for you,"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Have you been seeing strange things lately," At that I stopped. _Oh no Nick can't be a Grimm, He has no idea what is happening Aunt Marie didn't get a chance to tell him yet._

"How about we talk about that when I get there tomorrow, I need to pack. I'm going to be driving all night and hopefully make it there by noon."

"Okay call and let me know when you get into Portland. I can meet you at the police station and show you how to get to the house from there."

"Okay and Nick get some sleep I'll be there as soon as I can." After we hung up I quickly went for my suit chases and started filling them with clothes, toiletries, and weapons, throwing them in the car as I went. I also grabbed a lot of snacks and water. Then I was out the door about 40 minutes later off driving down the road in my hybrid.

~Time Skip~

I got into Portland about noon so I called Nick. "Hey Nick it's your sister apparently you aren't answering your phone, I was just calling you to let you know I made it to Portland safe and sound. So I'm going to head to the police station and ask about where you are. Okay bye." I pulled up to the station about 5 minutes later. I made my way up to the floor where Nick works. When I got there I waited for about 2 minutes before a man about 6'4'' with short black hair came up to me.

"Hi is there something we can help you with?"

"Yes, I'm here looking for my brother."

"What's his name maybe we can find him somewhere in this madness."

"His name is ….." when I was about to tell him, I got cut off by Nick yelling my name.

"Misha!" I turned to see him just in time for him to pick me up in a hug.

"Nick! It's good to see you," I quickly hugged him back "I called but you didn't answer."

"I know sorry psychology appointment,"

"It's okay,"

"Well it seems you found your brother," the man said to Nick and me in a thoughtful tone.

"Captain," Nick said.

"Captain?" I questioned.

"Yes, sorry I forgot to introduce myself I'm Captain Sean Renard it'd nice to meet you and I'm sorry about your Aunt," He stated.

"Thank you ," I said to him. He was quite handsome, but I felt something off about him. I didn't pay it any mind since I didn't know him and I wasn't myself right now. Aunt Marie being in the hospital and Nicks awaking Grimm abilities gave me a lot to think about already, like how in the hell am I going to tell Nick about what is happening to him. And that I might have to move here to help Nick with Grimm like activities. I turned to Nick and asked "So are we going to head to our house or am I sleeping here,"

"Oh yeah right come on don't want you passing out on me," we quickly said good bye to Sean and headed to the house. The drive went by quickly and the second we set foot in the house Nick turned to me and Asked "So…. What's a Grimm."


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Oh my god another chapter within a week the all mighty Universe gods must be happy with me. Anyway, I own nothing.

Chapter 2:

Time to get Serious?

_Previously on Plot twists for the better. The drive went by quickly and the second we set foot in the house Nick turned to me and Asked "So…. What's a Grimm?" _

I turned to look at Nick _Well he certainly gets straight to the point, but how I'm I going to explain what is happening, without him thinking I completely insane._ I took a deep breath.

"Okay I will explain what is going on but first can we sit down and have some tea," I asked trying to do this as gently as possible.

"Fine but don't think I'm going to drop the topic," Nick said as he grabbed bag and took them upstairs "If you want tea go ahead and make it,"

"Really I thought I was the guest," I yelled up at him playfully.

"Ha-ha yeah but you are my sister so you have to help yourself," Nick yelled back down to me. I slowly made my way to the kitchen. Took a look around the house was well kept and had a homey feel to it so thing that I hadn't felt in a long time. I took a look at the pictures that lined the house Nick and a beautiful red head whom I am guessing is Juliet. Aunt Marie told me about her due to the fact Nick and I were never on the best terms growing up. It was probably the fact that my Grimm abilities came in when I was about 12 and that's when Aunt Marie started me in fight classes and did weapons training with me while Nick was off with his friends. I always thought it could be that he knew mom and dad better so it took a larger toll on him. Once I made it to the kitchen I busied myself with putting on the kettle to make tea. Then I let my mind wander if Nick's abilities were just starting and a reaper came after Aunt Marie then the reapers might already know about him and I can't just leave knowing what he is going have to face in the future which left me with no other option other than to move here and help him. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear Nick come in behind me.

"So are we going to talk," Nick asked.

"Yeah I guess I should start at the beginning…..." I started and was promptly interrupted by Nick's phone going off.

"Burkhardt." He answered in a definitive tone. After about 30 seconds on the phone his face changed to one of interest then to a serious scowl, "Okay I'm on my way….," he hung up and turned to me " Sorry we are need to have this conversation later a little girl just went missing around the same park that someone was murdered in yesterday,"

"How was the victim killed yesterday," I asked because a lot of crimes are committed by Wesen especially went it's near a lot of open forest were bodies can't be found easily.

"The body was torn apart. Why?"

"Were they wearing red," I asked in deep thought.

"Yes, why is there something I should know," Nick was getting specious.

"No, nothing it's something we can talk about when you get back from your investigation,"

"Okay…. I'll see you soon and you'll finally get to meet Juliet,"

"Can't wait, oh and I'm making dinner tonight," I yelled at him as he shut the door to leave. Well I decide that I should start looking for an apartment if I was even thinking about staying and pick up some stuff for making dinner tonight. I found today's paper sitting on the coffee table as I started to flip through it to the rentals section to see if anything caught my eye. After 10 minutes of looking I through the paper across the room in a defeated. I sat there for a while wondering to myself what is going to happen now.

A/N: short I know but I'm back in the hospital nothing to serious only the flu but this might be the only update for a while since I'm also in school. Anyway thanks for your understanding. With love Mitsu


End file.
